Addictions
by mywarisalreadywon
Summary: Okay, so this is my first ever story. Basically, even though I didn't put their names in the first chapter, Greg and Morgan are together and Greg got hooked on heroin, and now he's trying to get off of it and he's going through withdrawal. Please review so that I can get ideas on where to go next!
1. Chapter 1

His unceasing twitches awakened her at around two in the morning. She sat up and looked over at him. She grabbed his arm gently and shook him awake. He snapped up, his breathing was labored, sweat was running down his back, his eyes were wild with fear, and his skin was ice cold. He slowed his breathing but still had a haunted look about him; his hands trembled and he had terror in his eyes. She knew how hard this was on him. He got up mumbling something about a shower. He closed the door, but she could still hear him as he was violently sick. This had happened a few hours before, so there wasn't anything left in his stomach, leading her to believe that it wouldn't last as long this time. After a few minutes, there was only silence, as he was catching his breath. He turned on the water. Soon he turned it off and came out. He slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and sat down on the edge of their bed. He rubbed his temples.

"Hey," She said softly.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked, sounding hopeless.

"Nothing." She told him, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his shoulder.

"If there's nothing wrong with me, then why am I so screwed up?"

"Everything looks better in the morning." She said. "Just get some sleep, it'll be okay." She moved her hands to his shoulders; she massaged his neck and shoulders. She made sure to hit the small tender spot that she knew would knock him out. He let out a small gasp, then a sigh. She pulled him back onto the bed and slid her arms around him. He slid his arms around her, pulling her close.

"We'll be okay, I promise." She whispered into his ear. He sighed and pulled her as close to him as possible in response. She listened to the sound of his heart beating in his chest, beating for her, and hoped to God that I would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so thanks to Lil Badger 101, I decided to add more to this. The italics are flashbacks and yes after this there will be another chapter. I am already in the midst of typing it because I have been gifted with an overactive imagination. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

As the morning sun peeked in through the curtains, Morgan looked over at the sleeping man beside her. His light brown hair shown with slight blond and even some red accents in the bright light. He looked peaceful, even with bags under his eyes and his mouth slightly agape, he looked serene. She couldn't remember the last time either of them had gotten more than a few hours of actual sleep, but if she had to guess, it would have been about two weeks ago. Before then, their dreams would have been plagued by the horrors they saw on a daily basis at the crime lab, but those dreams had ended the moment they faced them as one. Her nightmares had vanished after the first night with him by her side, and he had said the same. Now the nightmares were just in the waking world. But two weeks ago, everything changed.

_Morgan walked into work, blissfully happy. Her mother, who had come up for a visit, had just gone back to L.A., so now she could go back to sleeping the days away with Greg. She couldn't wait to get into work to tell him the good news. Just the other night he had told her that he missed her being there beside him. She walked into the break room, and was instantly hit by the somber feeling that was suffocating the room. Russell came up to her with a cheerless expression on his face._

_"What happened?" Morgan asked._

_"Greg has been kidnapped." He said._

_Greg has been kidnapped._ Those four words had brought her life crashing down around her at that moment. She had collapsed internally, but nobody saw a thing.

_"What can I do?" She asked in a shaky voice._

_"Right now? Why don't you go help Nick process Greg's car. He was taken from that and we have that on tape so we have no reason to go looking in his apartment." He told her. She might have nodded, or even said something, but at that point everything was blurring. It could have been due to the tears streaming from her eyes, or the fact that she couldn't wrap her head around the fact that someone would want to hurt Greg. He was sweet, funny and kind, and he wouldn't hurt anyone if he could help it._

She looked over at the sleeping man and wondered if he had been thinking anything like that while he was being kidnapped.

_It took them about a week and change, but eventually they had managed to track the car's plate and find out what property the owner of the car had that could be used to contain Greg. He had been taken to an abandoned warehouse out in the desert. Morgan hadn't gone with Brass and the others, instead opting for meeting them at the hospital, where Greg would be taken just in case of medical need. _

She still hated the smell of disinfectant. Too many bad memories in hospitals did that.

_The man holding him had been injecting him with heroin so that he would fight back. The man also _wanted_ him to become addicted. He wanted Greg to hurt for a long time after he had been rescued. He gave him way more than was needed. It was the equivalent of having a nonsmoker start smoking ten packs a day for over a week and then telling him he could never smoke again._

She had made every deal with God she could think of. She just wanted him to be okay. Every morning would generally begin with him heading to the bathroom, causing her to wake. Today, as she lay beside him, she finally thought she saw the end in sight.

_The doctor said to keep a close eye on him, because while he might not have chosen to take the drugs, he might just choose to continue taking them. _

_"It might become an impulse that he can't control." She had said. _

_So Morgan had watched. She made sure that he knew she was going to be watching, and that every moment they weren't at work, she would be there with him. He had smiled and said okay. He wasn't upset, he understood exactly why and agreed that if he wasn't careful he might slip._

_"Don't want to slip into old habits." He'd said. That was only a day or so after he had been found._

She watched the slow and steady movement of his chest. She saw him stretch slightly and sigh. When he turned onto his side, facing her now, he had a content little smile on his face. It looked like it belonged there. Maybe that was just because he always smiled, always saw the bright side of things, and he always believed in the best of people. The last thing was a hard task to accomplish because their jobs revolved around seeing the worst side of people. She moved closer and kissed his forehead.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. EXCEPT THE LOVE AND CARE I PUT INTO THESE STORIES. And the story he tells Morgan. NO SPOILERS HERE. **

**I hope y'all enjoy it.**

* * *

As peaceful as he looked, and as much as he could use some good sleep, Greg wasn't going to be asleep for much longer. Morgan reached over and started to draw little shapes on his torso with her finger. She started up by his collarbone and slowly moved her hand towards his hips. When she got down almost to his abs he started to give off quiet little laughs. She tried her hardest not to laugh; Greg had told her that he was extremely ticklish. As soon as she got to his stomach, he jerked awake and curled into an almost-fetal position while laughing. She continued to tickle him until he called 'uncle'.

"Good morning!" She laughed. He grinned at her.

"It is now." He leaned over and kissed her nose, causing her to laugh again.

"Looks like someone is feeling better!" She said.

"You know, I really do." He gave her one of his trademarked lopsided grins. "I actually don't feel like crap for once."

"So maybe you can finally tell me what you meant."

"What?"

"You said you'd hate to fall into old habits. But the whole thing with the heroin was only a few days prior. What old habits were you talking about?"

"Umm…. About that," He sat up and turned away from her slightly. She didn't miss the guilty look on his face.

"Greg, what is it?" She asked gently.

"Um, that wasn't the first time I've had heroin in my system." He said, hanging his head.

"What do you mean?" She thought she knew, but needed him to confirm it.

"It was a _long_ time ago. Like almost-fourteen-years-ago long time." He said quietly.

"And you didn't say anything to me about this before because?" She questioned. His shoulders slumped and he let his chin rest against his chest.

"Because the last time I had to go through withdrawal, I went through it alone, and I really didn't want to repeat history." He said, snapping slightly. She moved closer to him and put her arms around his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"And you didn't think I could handle that."

"No, it's just—I didn't—I just—" He stopped in frustration before taking a deep breath. "I didn't want to chance it. Of course you can handle knowing that, I just didn't know if you'd _stay_ once you knew."

"Nothing could make me ever want to leave you. And you should already know that." She kissed his cheek. "I'm here to stay. And one day, we'll make those vows, and then you will never doubt that I'm here for better and for worse."

"You really mean that?" He asked her.

"I really do." She smiled and he squeezed her hand. "So tell me the whole story."

"Alright." He sighed. He turned round and sat Indian style in front of her and she mirrored him. He reached out and held her hands in his own.

"Well, years ago, I lived in New York City. I only lived there for about a year, but that was long enough. I've tried _a lot_ of different drugs, but I only ever did them once. The only one that I did more than once was heroin. I didn't do drugs for a high or even to escape reality. I was in a lot of pain at that time. Emotional pain and psychological pain. I'll get back to why though later. Heroin numbs the senses. It helped me to stop feeling and just leave the pain behind for brief periods of time. It was truly an addiction for me because I really wanted to stop hurting inside. The thing is, it was only a minor addiction, if there is such a thing. I controlled it. I made sure I never took too much , and never went anywhere until the affects wore off. It never controlled me. But I still needed it at times. Then, one really bad day, I got careless. I got to the point where I _needed _to shoot up just to make the pain stop. I shot up my usual dosage, but it wasn't enough. I doubled it and then tripled it, and my body couldn't take the sudden increase. It numbed the pain to the point where I passed out and, luckily, my next door neighbor came over to ask me to turn my music down. When I didn't answer, he called the cops."

"And then they called for an ambulance." Morgan filled in.

"Yeah. They called paramedics who saved my life. It was marked down as an accidental overdose. It was really a wakeup call for me. I realized that I couldn't be so careless with myself. The next morning, I got a letter from the Las Vegas crime lab asking me to come in for an interview."

"Life started looking up."

"Mhm. A few months later I was completely clean and newly employed." He finished.

"So what was the grief from?" She asked.

"Ah, that. When I was sixteen, I had three great friends. We were as close as brothers, and we did practically everything together. Jeff was my age, his older brother Jeremy was seventeen, and Frankie was seventeen too. Jeremy and Frankie were awesome. Even though they were older, they liked to hang around with Jeff and I, and they would drive us places just to get away from out small town. We used to go to all these parties, and there was never any alcohol, or drugs, it was just all of us rebellious teenagers getting together to listen to rock and roll and have some fun." Morgan noticed he had tears swimming in his eyes, but didn't stop him.

"One night, after a party, we were heading home. Jeremy was driving, Jeff was riding shotgun, Frankie was sitting behind Jeremy and I was sitting behind Jeff. We had driven on the road countless times and this time was no different. It was around one of so in the morning so we didn't have to worry about too many people on the road anyway. Well, as we went around a curve—" Tears were streaming down his cheeks now. "Someone else, going the opposite direction, was in our lane. Jeremy swerved off the road and we hit a tree."

"Greg, I'm so sorry." She squeezed his hands.

"Jeff died as soon as we hit the tree." He said. "Jeremy bled out before anyone could come to help us, and Frankie died on the table." His eyes were closed but tears bubbled out from beneath his eyelids.

"I was in a coma for almost two months before I woke up. And when I did, I had to be told that my three best friends in the world were dead. Jeff and Jeremy's parents hugged me and told me they were glad I was okay, they said they didn't blame me, but I know that if they could have traded in my life for one of their sons' they would have done it in a heartbeat. They left town soon after and never came back. Frankie's parents, however, did blame me. They yelled and they screamed, and then they left without a second glance. They never came back either. It took me over a year before I could get back into a car again." He said, unable to go on. She pulled him close and rubbed his back until he could speak again.

"I just couldn't get over that fact that I had lived while they hadn't. They call it survivor's guilt. And it overtook me in New York. It wasn't until I finally made peace with myself and accepted that it was a combination of luck and physics that I was finally able to get past that. It hurts to talk about sometimes but it doesn't weigh me down like it used to." He looked at her. She looked into his shining, chocolate brown eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad you told me this. I would've liked to meet them." She said.

"You would've loved them." Greg laughed.

"I'd still like to meet them in fact." She smiled. "If their parents left, who else would visit them?"

"I think," Greg started. "I think that's a good idea."

* * *

I don't honestly know if I will end it here or not. Depends on what the reviews say. LOVE YOU GUYS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, kid of a fluff chapter, but I needed to get it out of the way.**

* * *

As Morgan stepped out of the car, the first thing she noticed was that she could hear the sound of the ocean. She realized how much she missed about being in California. She took Greg's hand as he led her away from the parking lot, and into the cemetery. They saw death so often at work, but it was nice to see it on a social visit.

_Okay, maybe "nice" isn't the best word, "refreshing" or even just "different were probably better ways of describing it. _She thought.

Greg stopped walking once they got to a shady little area with just two graves. Morgan saw pain and remorse on his face and squeezed his hand in reassurance. The two graves stated that Jeremy Hunter and Jeffrey Hunter were laid to rest here. She saw tears tracing their way down Greg's cheeks as he looked at the brothers' resting place.

"They'd have liked it here." He said softly. "I remember Jeremy teaching Jeff how to climb a tree just like these." He motioned to the trees that were blocking the blazing sun above them.

"Jeff fell and broke his arm." He gave a sad smile. "Jeremy was so worried, but Jeff just stayed calm the entire time."

"He was the one who never panicked no matter what was going on, right?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah," Greg said. "He made sure all of us stuck together." Greg put most of the flowers they had brought into the vase between the graves.

"So what was Jeremy like?" Morgan asked, wanting to know these people that had been such close friends with Greg.

"Jeremy kept us all on our toes. He was always worrying, and stressed school stuff. He was accepted into Harvard, early admissions." Greg told her quietly. "He was the conscience of the group." Morgan leaned down close to Jeremy's grave.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but you don't need to worry about this guy anymore." She motioned to Greg. "I'll take care of him, I promise." She stood up again and Greg smiled at her.

"I think he would've liked to hear that." He said.

"I like to think he did." Morgan took hold of his hand again. They walked on until they got to another grave. This one wasn't surrounded by trees; rather it was out in the open, where a tease of a breeze stirred a few of her golden blonde hairs. Greg placed the rest of the flowers in the vase by this grave as she read the name on the smooth marble. The name etched in stone read "Frank Dodson."

"What was Frankie like?" She asked gently.

"Frankie was the life of the party." He said. "He could get any girl he wanted but he wasn't cocky about it. He just loved to make jokes. He kept us laughing."

"Sounds a bit like you." She observed.

"I like to think that I tried to keep that aspect of him close. I make jokes like Frankie used to because I remember how much it helped me get through high school."

"You also worry about everything, and yet when you're under pressure, you're the epitome of cool." He looked at her as she said that like he was re-evaluating every life choice he had ever made.

"I think you learned from all of them and kept an aspect of all of them, so that you would never forget them." She told him.

"I hadn't even realized that I did that." He said. She laughed.

"When I lost my grandmother, it took me a few months to realize that I'd taken up signing a heart at the end of my signature, just like she used to do." She said. "It had become second nature, and I hadn't even noticed."

"I guess I never thought that I would subconsciously start acting like they used to." He shrugged.

"Well, now you know, and you can keep them close." She kissed his cheek.

"Come on." Greg said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "I want you to meet someone."

He led the way back to the car and drove for a few minutes into the heart of the small town that bordered the ocean. He stopped the car in front of an older looking house. The house itself was well kept and had an air of quiet grace. It was by no means a mansion, but it wasn't small either. The lush green grass was cut and the bushes were trimmed. Greg led the way up to the front door and knocked. In a few seconds, the door opened, and a woman stood in front of them. She was of average height, with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes not unlike those belonging to the man standing next to her. She smiled warmly at Greg and hugged him tightly before turning her eyes on Morgan.

"And who is this, dear?" The woman asked with a heavy accent.

"Mom, this is Morgan." He introduced her. "Morgan, this is my mother." He smiled.

"I'm Greg's girlfriend." She clarified, seeing the question in her eyes. "It's so nice to meet you."

"You are beautiful." His mother told her. "My son is a lucky man."

"Trust me," She laughed. "I'm the lucky one." Greg couldn't help but beam at her as his mother welcomed her into the family.

* * *

A few hours later, on their way back to Vegas, Morgan held Greg's hand as he drove and she fiddled with the radio, eventually settling for an oldies station. Greg was still blushing from some of the stories his mother had shared.

"I like her." Morgan said, grinning as she thought of ways to blackmail him at work.

"Sure, sure, not like she just gave you ammo or anything." He said, clearly thinking along the same lines.

"No, she's really sweet. And you can tell she only wants the best for you." She sighed. "Now tell me, what number am I?" She asked, smiling.

"What do you mean?" He looked at her, confused.

"Come on, how many girls have you brought home?" She grinned.

"Um, including you? One." He shrugged.

"Really?" She asked. "I'm the only girl you've ever brought home?"

"Well, yeah. My mom really wants me to get married and have kids, and if I ever brought a girl home, she would go into full on wedding mode."  
"She didn't today." Morgan pointed out.

"To be honest, I think she's given up, until now." He said quietly. "I haven't been in a relationship that's lasted for more than a week in two years." He shook his head sadly. "And she knows that, so, until now anyway, I think she gave up hope that I would ever settle down."  
"So she's going to bombard me with wedding stuff next time I see her?" She asked.

"Yeah- wait! Next time?" He looked at her. "Does that mean—"

"That means, I'm not going anywhere." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He grinned and she leaned her head back against the seat and fell asleep listening to Hootie and the Blowfish's _Only Wanna Be With You._

* * *

**A/N: First off, I love that song. Second, I needed a leading chapter to get them back in Vegas. Please review, and check out my other story, Trouble. I love Morganders/Grody. I have always supported them being together since the start of season 12. I LOVE ALL OF YOU DEAR READERS WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME. Please, if you can, give me some advice, because if you give me a basic idea, I can try to turn it into a lovely chapter. A big thank you to Lil Badger 101 who has given me ideas on this story and for those very kind words that were sent to me. I LOVE YOU THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL BETTER ABOUT MYSELF. I have a few small self esteem issues please just don't yell at me.**


End file.
